Revenge
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru's boyfriend Ryuga cheated on her and now she's trying to make him jealous with the help of her best friend.


Hikaru had came home from work early today and was trying to surprise her boyfriend since it was their four month anniversary.

"Hey Ryuga i'm home"Hikaru yelled walking into their bedroom smiling. The smile disappeared when she saw a woman in bed with Ryuga.

"Hikaru what are you doing home so early"Ryuga asked getting up out of the bed once he slipped some boxers on.

"Get out of my apartment"Hikaru told the woman. She obeyed and ran out of the apartment.

" I come home to celebrate our anniversary and I find you with that skank"Hikaru yelled.

"Baby i'm sorry can you forgive me"Ryuga asked.

"Don't baby me Ryuga i'm done with you"Hikaru said packing her suitcase.

"Baby it won't happen again"Ryuga said.

"I know it won't because i'm not sticking around until it does"Hikaru yelled storming out the bedroom door.

"Baby wait i'm sorry"Ryuga said grabbing her arm she glared at him with no more love in her eyes. All that he saw in her eyes was hatred.

"Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught"Hikaru asked with such a calm voice she scared him. He didn't say anything so she got her answer.

"Thats what I thought"Hikaru said before walking out the door.

"What are you doing you don't have anywhere to go"Ryuga yelled. Hikaru ignored him and kept walked a few doors down the hall to her best friends room. She knocked on the door and was relieved when he answered it.

"Hey what's wrong"Damian asked.

"Can I stay here tonight"Hikaru asked.

"Of course"Damian said opening the door and letting her in.

"Thanks Damian I owe you big time"Hikaru said.

"No problem I know you would probably do the same for me even though Ryuga wouldn't like that"Damian said. Hikaru stiffened at the mention of his name and Damian noticed.

"Did you guys get in a fight"Damian asked.

"I came home early to celebrate our anniversary and I find him in bed with some skank"Hikaru said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"I always knew he was up to no good"Damian said.

"I should have listened to you"Hikaru said hugging Damian and just hugged her and let her cry.

"How about you go to bed it seems like you had a rough day"Damian said leading her to his bed. She laid on the bed and he was about to walk into the other room when she spoke again.

"Wait will you stay with me"Hikaru begged.

"Sure"Damian said climbing into the bed next to just laid there still sniffling from all her crying.

* * *

Damian woke up in the morning and smelled bacon. He followed the wonderful smell into the kitchen and saw Hikaru making some.

"Smells good"Damian said.

"Thanks this is like a thank you for last night"Hikaru said.

"You seem a little to happy what are you planning"Damian asked.

"Nothing i'm just happy"Hikaru lied sitting the bacon on the table.

"You're not a good liar and if you won't give me the information i'll just have to tickle it out of you"Damian said pulling her to the ground and sitting on top of her. Then he started tickling her.

"Alright i'll tell you"Hikaru said in between laughs.

"Tell me"Damian said.

"Get off of me first"Hikaru said trying to push him off.

"Not until you tell me"Damian said.

"Fine i'm planning some revenge"Hikaru said smiling.

"What did you have in mind"Damian asked.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead yet but I was gonna make him jealous. I would ask another guy to help but I wouldn't just wanna use them because thats wrong"Hikaru said.

"I'll help you...if you don't mind"Damian said awkwardly.

"Really thanks"Hikaru said.

"Alright but I have something to add to your idea"Damian said.

"What"Hikaru asked.

"A change of clothes to make you look different and more appealing to Ryuga"Damian said.

"Sounds good to me. Stay here and eat your bacon i'll be back later"Hikaru said walking out the door. She came back later dressed completely different. She had on short white shorts,a light blue tank top and a white sleeveless jacket he noticed the chains she was wearing like a belt and the black finger less gloves she had on.

"If Ryuga sees that he will be jealous for sure"Damian said.

"Thanks"Hikaru said.

"Now how about we go into the WBBA I made some calls and found out Ryuga was training there today"Damian said.

"Alright"Hikaru said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

When they got to the WBBA they went inside and found the room Ryuga was training in.

"Stay here i'll be back"Damian said.

Hikaru waited outside the door and tried to listen through the door but she couldn't hear much.

* * *

"You don't look so good"Damian said looking at Ryuga.

"Don't act like you don't know"Ryuga growled

"Know what"Damian asked.

"You know she left me"Ryuga said.

"I also know you cheated on her"Damian sneered.

"I wouldn't have slept with the skank if Hikaru slept with me"Ryuga said shrugging.

"Thats no reason to cheat on her. I told her you weren't good for her and now she knows it"Damian said walking out the door. He just signaled for Hikaru to follow him and she didn't wasn't until they got back in his apartment that she spoke.

"What happened"Hikaru asked.

"I talked to Ryuga and I made him regret his decision he will probably be here-"Damian was interrupted when he heard someone banging at the went and hid in behind the wall and Damian let Ryuga in.

"I know she's here"Ryuga growled pushing Damian up against the wall.

"Who"Damian asked.

"Don't play dumb with me you know who"Ryuga said slamming Damian into the wall.

"Stop"Hikaru yelled coming out from her hiding place.

"Why are you here"Ryuga yelled turning towards Hikaru and letting go of Damian.

"Because I can be and because my boyfriend cheated on me on our anniversary"Hikaru yelled.

"Maybe if you would have slept with me I wouldn't have slept with the skank"Ryuga yelled.

"I was gonna sleep with you that night but i'm glad I didn't"Hikaru yelled.

"Look baby I love you I swear I won't do it again just please come home"Ryuga said holding out his hand but Hikaru just glared at him.

"You look beautiful in that"Ryuga said pointing to her outfit. Hikaru frowned as he looked at her with a lust filled gaze. She didn't see any love in his eyes only lust.

"In case you haven't noticed i'm happy here with Damian"Hikaru said putting her arm around Damian. Next she did something that surprised both Damian and Ryuga she kissed Damian.

"Now if you don't mind we want some privacy"Hikaru told Ryuga, He growled and stormed out the door but Damian didn't say anything.

"You know he's right about one thing"Damian said.

"What"Hikaru asked.

"You do look beautiful not just in that but in anything you wear"Damian said before kissing her again.


End file.
